


Light

by Tgaret990



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Adam has a soft spot for Five, Adam just wants to be loved and the Dark Order just wants to shower him with love, And Adam says yes this time :), And it leans more towards them as a pairing at the end, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, But he's not in Dark Order :(, But it's okay, Cowboy deserves to be loved and appreciated, Except for Anna, Fluff and Smut, I admit this is a bit tame but I also wanted it to be sweet too?, Inspired by "Hungman will you join our Dark Orgy", M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, She's still kind of mad at him, They're all really good friends though!, They're so sweet with Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: A night of body worship and fulfilling desires turns into a message of love, appreciation, and care from the Dark Order to everyone's favorite anxious millennial cowboy.
Relationships: "Hangman" Adam Page/Alan Angels, "Hangman" Adam Page/Dark Order
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Torchad_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchad_1/gifts).



Light

A/N: Title based off the Sleeping At Last Song of the same name. I blame Torchad_1 and quantumdot for this. Just the slew of smut fics to come, really. ;) Eventually. AHEM. Anyway. Adam and Dark Order have that Dark Orgy they talked about on BTE that one time becaaauuuse… Yes. :3 And they remind him that he is loved and he is worth it. <3 I've never really written anything with this many people involved, so it's not the best, but I hope it's okay!

  
  


Adam did **not** expect for his night to go this way, but he wasn’t complaining in the slightest.

Things had started off a bit rough with Big Money Matt taking him for an absolute idiot (which pissed him off to no end, and thank God for his high alcohol tolerance because he wasn’t **that** far gone nor that stupid, thank you very much) at the bar, handing him a “contract”. Adam once knew a man who never went anywhere without at least one stack of papers on his person, and boy had that come in handy tonight. Matt was going to be in for quite a surprise next week when he read it all, and the thought of giving Matt a taste of his own medicine would make Adam grin if he wasn’t trying desperately not to cum. Which brought him back to the present.

He was currently in Dark Order’s room. Naked. Hard. Dripping. Having his body worshipped.

He’d meant it when he told them he’d see them on the flipside. As soon as Matt had left him alone at the bar he’d found his way here, and they’d all sat down for a talk. About everything. And even though Anna still glared at him in distrust afterward, she hadn’t kicked him out and told him how much of a shitty person he was yet, so that was something, right?

He was laid across the table, legs spread wide, unable to stop the steady stream of breathy, high pitched moans falling from his lips. Uno and Stu were both playing with his nipples, licking, biting, sucking, teasing. Five was leaving a trail of kisses all along his neck and jaw, setting his skin on fire in the best way possible. Ten was kissing down an arm and hand, doing things with his tongue on his fingers that he kind of wished would happen elsewhere. And Reynolds and Silver… GOD. They were taking turns, Alex currently gently sucking on one of his balls while John was deepthroating him, and the way he was—

Adam wailed in pleasure, Colt gently running his fingers through his hair, alternating between that and scratching soothingly at his scalp, making sure no one was going too far or doing anything Adam didn’t like. Anna watched on from her usual spot, perched on top of the seats behind them, doing the same. John hummed delightfully at the sudden taste of precum, and Adam swore that he might have died for a second because there was just so much sensation and **_FUCK_** did it all feel so **_good._** His hips bucked forward without warning, and his back arched slightly as he threw his head to the side, skin flushed a pretty pink, lips parted, half lidded deep blue-green eyes glazed over with pleasure and fluttering open and shut every now and then.

They had been so gentle and considerate when they’d asked him again this time, asking what Adam liked, what was off limits, what he was okay with them doing. Even though he still wasn’t really a member of Dark Order, the apology for leading them on and the promise by both sides to be there when the other needed them had healed a lot of the wounds left by Adam’s answer of no weeks previous. Not to say Dark Order wasn’t guilty of trying to recruit members of the Elite when he was still a part of it, wasn’t guilty of past transgressions. But. They’d all put that behind them now. They were different people now, and gratefully so.

“I— _Ngh!_ —” Words. Words were hard to think about at the moment. _“P-Please…_ **_Please…”_ **

“What do you need, Adam?” Colt asked him softly, brushing a few honey golden strands out of his eyes.

_“Touch… Me. Please.”_

Adam whimpered as he felt several pairs of hands caressing his skin, massaging and teasing and squeezing and… He felt his hole clench briefly as he felt someone hold his hips still, grip gentle, but firm. John began bobbing his head up and down at a fast pace as Alex held his hips still, and Adam let out a startled moan as he tried not to thrash against it. He knew if he didn’t find something else to focus on he would cum right then and there and this would all be over. And he didn’t want it to be over yet. He wanted to have this and savor this and exist in this small bubble of just him and the Dark Order for just a little bit longer. Feeling loved and cared about again wasn’t something Adam was eager to lose anytime soon.

He watched Stu kiss along his chest, occasionally returning to his nipples, trying to stifle the pleasured noises he was making as Uno none too gently fucked him from behind. He watched Five licking Ten out as he started to leave a trail of hickies down one thigh. John rubbed lightly at his hole, the action sending shocks of pleasure down Adam’s spine, before his fingers moved on to his balls, teasing until they came across that special spot that made Adam’s body jerk as he almost screamed, vision whiting out. John repositioned himself so Alex had room to lean down and suck at that spot—

And that was when it was too much, and Adam was cumming **hard** down John’s throat, John doing his best to swallow it all as Adam moaned out a string of profanities and pleas and things none of them quite understood. His entire body was buzzing, and he couldn’t move for a minute, feeling so thoroughly wrung out and on cloud nine. He could turn his head enough to see Stu’s blissed out face as he let out a mewl of need, Uno whispering lowly in his ear as his hips began to snap faster, the movements shaking the table as Stu tightly gripped the edge. Ten was kissing at the hickies he’d left, nuzzling his face into Adam’s bruised skin as he massaged the muscles around them. Alex was gently licking his cock clean as John kissed along his lower stomach with enthusiasm. Colt was putting a few braids in his hair, catching Adam’s eyes with a warm smile that he returned a moment later. Anna was looking his way with an unreadable and soft expression on her face. He allowed himself to exist in the moment as sounds of pleasure echoed around the room: sweet whispers and moans and groans and the sound of skin on skin and the wet squelching of lube and cum and cumming that was making him horny again just thinking about it—

Then reality began to set in, and he couldn’t help the tears that welled up in his eyes. Fuck. He hated this feeling in his gut, this dread and sadness and sudden urge to down as much alcohol as needed to erase the slowly creeping in feeling of being tossed aside, used and alone and reminded that he was a piece of shit who didn’t have any friends and would never belong.

“What did you guys do?” Anna questioned, tone dangerous when she saw a tear slip down his cheek. Colt immediately wiped it away with his thumb, hands stroking his hair in comfort. The rest of them paused and looked to Adam, who quickly hid his face in his hands, feeling absolutely pathetic.

“Adam? Hey, what’s wrong?” It’s Five who asks him, and for some reason that makes his heart stutter. Adam sniffled, furiously wiping at his eyes to no avail as he answered.

“I just… I don’t want this to be over.”

He’s waiting for them to laugh at him, mock him, embarrass him by throwing him out naked into the hallway. But that’s not what happens at all.

John told him, “I mean, if you want to go another round, we don’t mind, right, guys?” There were nods and words of agreement around the group, and that just made Adam want to cry more.

“No. It’s… It’s not that.”

He hated the way his voice shook and cracked, how he couldn’t even look them in the eyes. Because he didn’t want to break the wonderful, dare he say **_loving_ ** , atmosphere. He felt genuinely and truly wanted for the first time in a very long time. He still wasn’t quite sure if this wasn’t all an alcohol fueled dream. He _had_ been tipsy when he’d left after all. It wasn’t totally out of the realm of possibility.

Five took his face in his hands and Adam’s mind quieted a little. Of all the people to seek him out it had been him. He’d found the scraps of the Valentine’s Day card Matt had ripped up, pieced it back together so he could read it because something told him that he should. _You are loved more than you know and I’ll pledge all of my days to prove it so._ He’d been thinking about those words all week. Even after everything, they still wanted him here. Five still wanted him here. Adam leaned into his touch with a soft whimper.

“I… I don’t want this to be over,” he repeated. “I don’t want this feeling to leave me. Being loved.” The room was shocked silent for a few moments, and Adam felt a pang of terror in his chest that he’d been right.

“Adam… You don’t have to leave,” Uno told him softly, taking one of his hands. “We’re not going to kick you out. You can stay here as long as you want and drop by as often as you’d like. You don’t need a reason or a story or anything to be here. Sex, booze, if you just want to talk and hang out, if you just want to yell at Five. Our door is always open to you.”

“We want you here,” Ten continued. “All of us. Even Anna.” Anna nodded, and though she tried to make it look reluctant there was a warm smile in her eyes.

“We love you. Probably not in the way that you need us to, but we do. And we’ll protect you and hold you close, and I promise we’ll do better. Because there’s such a bright light inside of you that I wish you could see like we do. It makes us smile, gives us hope, helps us find our way. I know we haven’t been the best at showing it lately, but we don’t know what we’d do without you.” For once there wasn’t a chorus of, “Shut up, Five!” from the group after that. There were blushes and nods and smiles instead, and Adam cautiously took one of Five’s hands into his own as he finally looked up at all of them.

“I…” He smiled, crooked, wide, lingering. His heart felt full. He felt safe. **Wanted.** **_Needed._ ** “Thank you, guys. Really. I do wanna stay… And go another round if that’s okay.”

“Yeeeaaahhh!!! Let’s ride a cowboy!” Adam blushed at John’s words.

“Actually, I was kind of hoping I could…” He met Five’s eyes and Five’s jaw dropped at the realization. “I mean, if you all wanna do a train or take turns doing stuff or something, that’s fine too, but… At least before that…” Five whirled around, one of his hands fumbling for the well used bottle of lube lying somewhere on the floor and slicking up his fingers when he found it. He started to reach behind him when Adam gently took his wrist, spreading his legs some more and shifting a little on the table before pulling his hand towards—

_“Oh,”_ Five whispered as a finger slipped inside of Adam, who let out a needy whine, eyes fluttering shut and face scrunching up in the most adorable way. **_“OH.”_ **

“Well, while **_Five_ ** gets to have all the fun,” John began, overdramatic and silly, “Who’s doing what after that?”

Five looked as nervous as Adam felt as he fingered him open, gently and slowly stretching him while wild ideas flew through the air from everyone else’s discussions, Anna and Colt also occasionally chiming in. And when Five finally pushed in and bottomed out, both of them panting and shaking with need, Adam pulled him into the softest kiss he’d ever had. It was shy and sweet and a little excited, and when they broke apart Adam managed to safely flip their positions so that he was on top, straddling Five’s waist. He slowly raised himself up before slamming back down, twin groans joining the chatter in the air. Adam let his eyes wander over the whole group as he kept moving: their excited, nervous, and happy expressions, the warm smiles on their faces, the way they were carefully considering everything. This… It felt like home.

And he felt loved.


End file.
